Entre dos amores
by Fergrmz
Summary: Todos esperaban que Hermione se casara con Theo cuando él regresara del extranjero; pero algo había cambiado en la relación que ambos tenían..., sobre todo desde que Draco apareció en la vida de ella. Está novela fue tomada de la Revista Vanidades, escrita por la novelista Marie Santander y ha sido ADAPTADA a un Dramione, la trama es de su propiedad, los personajes de J.K Rowling.
1. Capítulo 1

Confusión de sentimientos

Capítulo 1.

Hermione se hacía una y otra vez la misma pregunta: "¿Cómo pude ser capaz de entregarme a otro hombre, cuando tengo un novio maravilloso? Mi relación con Theo empezó hace cuatro años y hemos planeado casarnos… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Debería alejarme de Draco, pero me es imposible. Cada vez que se acerca a mí, me estremece. Siento una atracción tan intensa por él, que no puedo apartarme de su lado. Entre nosotros se ha desatado una pasión incontrolable, y lo peor, sé que nada bueno va a ofrecerme, porque es un seductor empedernido…"

—¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? Te noto tan distraída, como si estuvieras en otro lugar. ¿Puedo ayudarte? Soy tu amiga y en mí puede confiar.

— No me pasa nada, Ginny.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no has abierto los últimos emails que te ha enviado Theo? Me parece que ya no estás tan ilusionada con él.

—¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Hermione, visiblemente alterada -. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso te has atrevido a revisar mi computadora?

Ginny la miró seriamente.

—No fue mi intención hacerlo, pero te he visto tan extraña, tu y yo compartimos el cuarto y me ha preocupado notarte tan pensativa. Por eso, cuando ayer en la noche saliste y dejaste abierta la computadora, me puse a ver tus emails. Me di cuenta de que desde hace unos días no abres los de Theo.

—Es que no lo he necesitadp, Ginny. Theo me habla por teléfono diariamente y yo he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo. Por eso no he tenido tiempo de leerlos ni de responderle.

—Mal síntoma. Cuando una mujer no tiene tiempo para su novio… Eso indica que las cosas no están muy bien.

—Estás viendo lo que no existe. Amo a Theo y espero que venga pronto.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Un año es bastante para una relación amorosa.

—Theo lo decidió así para terminar su postgrado lo más pronto posible. Quiere que nos casemos en cuanto regrese. Y ahora, Ginny, dejemos el tema de Theo. Entre él y yo todo sigue igual. Vamos a dormirnos, por favor.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en su cama, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño y empezó a recordar cuando llegó el nuevo empleado en la empresa Arquitectos y Diseñadores de Interiores en la que ella trabajaba. Cuando su jefe Kingsley se lo presento, le dijo:

—Hermione, este es Draco Malfoy, el nuevo arquitecto. Los dos van a trabajar estrechamente en el mismo proyecto.

—Mucho gusto.- dijo Hermione, dándole la mano, que él apretó con fuerza.

—Los dejo para que se conozcan. Hermione es una de nuestras mejores diseñadoras de interiores. Se llevarán bien.

Hermione pensó que su vida había sido muy tranquila hasta el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco. Era un hombre atractivo, con una mirada penetrante que la inquietó.

Los días siguientes se dedicaron a trabajar en el proyecto relacionado con unos apartamentos; pero Hermione se daba cuenta de que Draco la perseguía con la mirada. Así comenzó una relación que podía hacerle mucho daño…

Un día, Draco la invitó almorzar; otro día, a cenar, y aunque Hermione quería huir de la atracción que él le provocaba, no tuvo fuerzas para apartarse y poner un alto a sus insinuaciones. Se daba cuenta de que él estaba tratando de seducirla y ella no hizo nada para evitar caer en la infidelidad. Sí, aunque fuera muy fuerte, esa palabra que definía lo que había hecho, porque había traicionado a Theo, un hombre bueno que la adoraba y que soñaba con regresar para casarse con ella y formar una familia.

Una tarde, cuando estaban trabajando, Draco se acercó a Hermione y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella trató de apartarlos, pero no pudo. Él la dominaba en todos los sentidos y Hermione sentía una atracción tan fuerte, que sus protestas eran muy débiles.

—Déjame, por favor.

—Tengo una reunión con el jefe, Hermione. Espérame, que cuando termine, iremos a cenar.- le dijo, y salió de la oficina.

Hermione pensó en Theo. Había sido su gran amor. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que ella sintiera atracción por otro hombre?

"¿Será posible que me gusten los dos?", pensó. "No puede ser. Me estoy volviendo loca. Eso no puede sucederme. Theo me inspira amor, ternura y me ofrece todo lo bueno que quiero en la vida… Pero Dracodespierta en mí una pasión que no había experimentado antes".

—Tengo que irme antes de que termine la reunión.- murmuró en voz baja-. Debo de empezar a evitar a Draco. Tengo novio, no es justo que salga con otro hombre.

Pero no se movía. Inconscientemente, sentía deseos de salir con Draco. Minutos después, esté llegó y le dijo:

—¿Ya estás lista? Vamos a cenar.

—Te estaba esperando para decirte que tengo no iré contigo, Draco. Tengo novio, ya te lo he dicho.

—Hablaremos de eso en el restaurante.

—Tengo mi auto aquí.

—Vamos en el mío. Te traeré para que regrese en él a tu casa.

Hermione ya no puso objeciones. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, Draco le dijo mirándola fijamente:

—Eres preciosa, Hermione. Cuéntame un poco más de… tu novio

—Está sacando una maestría en Derecho Internacional. Su padre tiene un bufete de abogados muy importantes.

—¿No lo ves desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Desde casi un año. Theo me dijo que no iba a venir en vacaciones para terminar lo más pronto posible.

—No entiendo cómo dejas sola a su novia tanto tiempo, expuesta a…

—No estoy expuesta a nada, Draco.

Draco la miró y le tomó la mano.

—Hermione, me gustas muchísimo y sé que entre tú y yo va a surgir algo muy intenso. Pero quiero aclararte que no interesa el matrimonio. Me gusta vivir el amor con total libertad, sin firmar papeles.

Hermione sintió miedo ante el apasionamiento de Draco. Supo que la estaba arrastrando a una situación que lee haría daño y aun así no era capaz de evitarlo.

Nota: Volví a actualizar los capítulos porque enserio traía batalla con los guiones y es difícil entender la historia. La actualización es para el día 30 de septiembre.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Cuando Draco la llevó de regreso a su auto, se acercó a Hermione y la besó en la boca.

—No te imaginas lo que daría porque te quedarás conmigo esta noche.

Ella no respondió y se alejó con rápidez.

—¡Dios Mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo es posible que le haga algo así a Theo? Él no se lo merece. Confía en mí, me ama y va a regresar para casarnos. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle si sigo permitiendo que Draco me bese y trate de seducirme?

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre la miró fijamente y le preguntó.

—¿Adónde fuiste Hermione?

—Varios compañeros fuimos a cenar. Nos invitó el jefe. Estoy cansada, voy a acostarme, que tengo que levantarme temprano. Buenas noches mamá.

A solas en su cuarto, Hermione sentía que le estallaba la cabeza.

El teléfono celular sonó en ese momento. Era Theo.

—Hola, Hermione. ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, Theo, ¿y tú?

—¿Qué te pasa? Te noto un poco rara, como apagada.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. Hoy tuve mucho trabajo.

—Entonces descansa, amor mío. Muy pronto estaremos juntos y no nos separemos. Te amo, Hermione.

—Yo también te amo, Theo.

Cuando colgó, sintió deseos de llorar. Amaba a su novio, pero se sentía atrapada en lo que le inspiraba Draco.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar lo que está pasando en mi vida?— murmuro.

Hermione sabía que lo correcto era terminar con su novio o alejarse de Draco, pero no se atrevía a tomar una decisión.

—¿Qué voy hacer el día que Theo regrese? Él ha sido el gran amor de mi vida, pero no sé si su lejanía ha influido en que me sienta tan débil al lado de otro hombre. No puedo rechazarlo y sé que voy a cometer un error muy grande, que puede destruir mi vida. Pero no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos. ¡Qué dilema!

Ginny, su mejor amiga, entró en ese momento,

—Hola, Hermione ¿Has sabido de Theo? Me encontré con su mamá en el consultorio dental de tu padre y me dijo que regresará pronto.

—Así es. Hace minutos hablé con él.

—Me alegra que todo vaya bien entre ustedes.

Hermione se quedó pensativa. Después, le preguntó.

—Oye Ginny, una compañera de trabajo me pidió un consejo sobre lo que está pasando. No pude responderle porque en mi vida solo ha existido Theo— dijo mintiendo—. ¿Crees que es posible amar a dos hombres a la vez?

Ginny se echó a reír.

—Mira, es imposible amar a dos personas del mismo modo y en la misma medida. Se pueden tener sentimientos diferentes por dos hombres, pero uno tiene que ser más importante que el otro. Ahora, si esa muchacha se siente atraída por los dos, quizás es que ninguno la llena completamente. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

—No lo sabe. Dice que no quiere perder a ninguno.

—Tarde o temprano tendrá que tomar una decisión. Ojalá que no se equivoque.

No pudo evitarlo. Hermione nunca había tenido relaciones íntimas con Theo, pero sabía que con Draco no podría resistirse. En su noviazgo había habido muchos besos, muchas caricias, pero jamás llegó a la intimidad con Theo. Ella siempre pensó que estaba locamente enamorada de él. ¿Por qué se sentía esa pasión tan desbordante por Draco?

Una semana después, Draco la invitó a cenar, y al salir del restaurante, le dijo que fuera a conocer su departamento.

—No puedo ir, Draco.

— ¿Por qué no? Solo quiero que sepas como vivo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es que no está bien. Tengo novio…

—No quiero separarte de él, Hermione. Solo deseo que la pasemos bien juntos.

Se dejó llevar.

En cuanto entraron, Draco empezó a abrazarla y a besarla. En ese momento supo que era cera blanda en sus manos, que iba a entregarse a un hombre por primera vez. Lo malo era que no era Theo, sino Draco, quien le había aclarado desde un principio que él vivía el presente y no se casaría.

Hermione jamás olvidaría esa noche. Había experimentado la pasión de un hombre. ¿Si se sentía feliz? No. Draco le provocó placer físico, pero no llegaba a sus sentimientos, a despertar su ilusión y su ternura.

"No puedo culpar a Draco por lo sucedido, pues me dejé llevar. Tampoco siento rencor hacia él por no dejarme en paz, por intentar que cayera en sus brazos. Estoy consciente de mi responsabilidad", pensó.

Hermione se escapó de los brazos de Draco y se vistió con rapidez.

—Tengo que irme. Te veré mañana en la oficina. Ahora no puedo quedarme más tiempo a tu lado.

Hermione se marchó. Desde ese día, cada vez que podían, iban al apartamento de Draco y hacían el amor.

Una noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, su madre le dijo:

—Nos llamaron los padres de Theo para invitarnos a almorzar el domingo. Parece que su hijo viene pronto. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace tu relación con él.

No pudo negarse, pero ese día, Hermione se mantuvo silenciosa.

—Has estado muy callada, Hermione— le dijo su futura suegra cuando se despidieron—, pero no te preocupes, que Theo regresa la próxima semana.

—Lo sé. Gracias por la invitación.

"Es increíble. Hace unos meses esperaba desesperadamente a Theo para que regresara. Ahora tengo miedo. Tengo que tomar una decisión, pero ¿Cuál?", pensó cuando estuvo sola en su cuarto. "¿Qué le voy a decir a Theo? ¿Qué le fui infiel con un hombre que nunca me va a ofrecer algo serio? Draco sólo quiere disfrutar del sexo. Me he convertido en un objeto de placer".

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en la oficina, Draco le dijo:

—¿Vendrás hoy a mi apartamento?

—No, no puedo. Tengo que ir a ver a mi amigo. Vive en una ciudad a una hora de aquí. Me llamó y quiere que nos reunamos.

—Llévame y preséntamelo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—Para conocerlo.

—Es mi mejor amigo y está casado. Tiene dos niños. No le veo sentido que vayas. Entre nosotros no hay nada serios.

—Estoy seguro de que tu novio sí ha ido.

Hermione lo miró con cierto reproche.

—Hablas de mi novio con naturalidad y olvidas que te acuestas conmigo.

—Los dos la pasamos bien, Hermione.

—Sí, pero tú no tomas en serio nuestra relación. ¿Qué pasaría si yo dejara a Theo porque me hubiera enamorado de ti?

—Esa será tu decisión, Hermione. Yo nunca te he engañado y desde un principio te dije que no soy de los que se atan a una mujer. Jamás me casaré.

—Lo sé, Draco. Pero quisiera saber qué sientes por mí.

La miró y se echó a reír.

—Eres una mujer muy bella y has despertado en mí una pasión intensa.

—La pasión es pasajera, Draco. ¿Qué quedará entonces de nuestra relación?

—El día que se acabe, nos diremos adiós. Pero espero que dure.

—Pensar que me he convertido en la amante de un hombre que no tiene sentimientos. Eso es muy duro de aceptar.

—No te pongas dramática, Hermione. Hoy puedo afirmar con seguridad que no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tus besos, tus caricias…

Draco la besó. No se dieron cuenta de que Lavender Brown, una diseñadora de interiores, iba a entrar a la oficina y los vio.

"Draco y Hermione están teniendo una relación… no me gusta que esto ocurra en el trabajo, y menos cuando ella es novia de Theo. Se lo contaré a Ginny. Ella tiene que aconsejar a Hermione", pensó.

—Me gustas tanto, Hermione…

—Sí, hasta un día.

—Espero que sea muy lejano.

—Un día tendré fuerzas para decirte adiós, Draco. Lo nuestro ha sido muy pasional, pero no es verdadero.

Nota: Por fin pude agregar los guiones largos, no habían aparecido pues tenía un grave problema, no sé si era el sistema o que rayos. Espero que esté corto capítulo sea de su agrado, cuando estaba transcribiendo me dio mucho coraje y estaba a punto de ya no escribir más, pues me dolió demasiado la traición de Hermione a Theo. Les anunció que la próxima actualización se llevará a cabo el 30 de septiembre. Saludos.


End file.
